


A Pack Like Mentality

by Dastiel4ever



Series: WolfAUs [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brodie Lee and Luke Harper are two different people, M/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: In a world where werewolves are the predominant species follow the wrestlers as they go through life battling hunters, dark druids and alpha packs alike. Will AEW and WWE work together if need be or are they enemy packs? Find out in this story! Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics obviously so if you don't like don't read. There are mainly male on male couples with a few females spread out.
Relationships: Brandon Cutler/Peter Avalon/Leva Bates, Brodie Lee/Colt Cabana, Chuck Taylor/Trent Baretta/Orange Cassidy - Relationship, Scott Dawson | Dax Harwood/Dash Wilder | Cash Wheeler/Adam Page
Series: WolfAUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329795
Kudos: 4





	1. Rules of My Universe

MY RULES, MY UNIVERSE: 

Okay so I figured I'd explain how my alpha/beta/omega is in this story and every other wolf au story that I write. 

Okay so within each pack they have their own sort of powers that help out their pack. Some are able to move things with their minds, some are extremely sensitive to emotions, some can access memories, some can make another sleep just by touching them, etc. 

Each pack has a main a few main alphas that they follow and that has control over them. But mated wolves also have their alphas that they are emotionally connected to. At times these two things can conflict especially if an Omega is in heat. Omegas are seen as the most important part of the pack because of their ability to have children and usually have abilities that help the pack. 

Female wolves are rare in this universe but they do happen every so often. 

Humans in this world know about wolves and are either druids that help them or hunters that try and stop the spread of the race. 

There's also something called a blood kiss where a wolf bites another but adds it's own blood to the bite. Once the bite heals the mark will burn/hurt when the other is near. Usually this is done to omegas only but in some cases it can be seen in betas and very rarely in alphas. 

Beta flu- only happens to betas usually during spring and fall during the sudden change in weather. Consists of vomiting, chills, fever, and for some uncontrollable hunger usually for raw meat.

True alpha (yes I stole this from teen wolf)- any wolf (regular alpha, omega, or beta) with a true heart of gold can turn into one of these. Usually these alphas keep it a secret because they are rare and are hunted for experiments and will use the other pack members as leverage or tools to gain what they want. 

In this specific universe half wolves and other species are also possible and extremely rare, one example would be half wolf half dragon and when they transform into their wolf form they would have wings. 

They have two types of transformations. The first type is usually used to intimidate and attack humans if and when needed. And the second transformation is their true form used when fighting other wolves. 

(first type of transformation)

(second transformation and their true form)

Omega's have a dark Orange eye color

Beta's have a yellow eye color

Alpha's have a red eye color

I will add more once I come up with new things. 


	2. Dark Druids

Brandon walks out of the bar staggering a bit his hands over his ears. He didn’t fully understand why he agreed to accompany FTR and Page but he knew that they were probably going to drink and that they would need a ride home. He just wasn’t expecting it to be so crowded. Even outside his head was throbbing, his chest tight. He needed to get away from the crowd. He takes out his phone shakily texting Adam that he was going for a walk and to text him when they were done. He knew that if he stayed that his other powers would be initiated and he didn’t want that.

So he started to walk. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was headed most places would be closed now anyways. What he wouldn’t give to be at home with his mates or DMing a D&D game. He was glad he was in Florida and not on the road in some cold place; there was nothing worse than walking in cold weather.

He walks further and further away from the bar as if being drawn towards the other side of town. As he gets closer to the edge of town he is filled with a sense of fear and dread. He looks behind him wondering if he should turn back when he catches a whiff of pheromones and he instantly knew he needed to act.

Just ahead was a forest fenced off, he jumps over the fence inhaling deeply. Since he is closer he now realizes that the wolf is a beta. The smell was vaguely familiar to Brandon but not enough to where he knew the beta personally. Brandon continues on towards where the smell is coming from stopping when he sees a clearing. He hides behind a tree watching the scene before him.

There were 5 men in black robes their hoods down. The wolf was tied up in the middle of the clearing. The wolf looked almost identical to Brodie except that Brodie was an alpha. The men started to surround the wolf in a circle linking hands and that’s when Brandon knew. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t know what to do. He was just an omega, he was alone without backup and way outnumbered. But he couldn’t let this man be sacrificed and potentially lose his powers to one of these men.

“Wait, before we start, have we decided?” One of the men asks.

“I thought we agreed on it going to the oldest first?” Another replies.

“Who agreed to that, Malcolm?”

“I only think it is fair.” Malcolm says. “Elliot is the oldest and has been waiting the longest. We started this whole thing because of him.”

“We don’t even know if it is going to work.” The smallest of the men says.

“Shut it, Parker.”

Brandon gently takes out his phone looking down at it. Shit, five missed calls from Page.

**Page: Where the hell are you?**

**Page: Brandon, answer me.**

**Page: Brandon, this was a really stupid move. Tell me where you are before I call in reinforcements.**

**_Brandon: I’m at the edge of town; there are these guys with a beta pretty sure they are dark druids trying to steal his power._ **

**Page: Brandon, don’t do anything stupid, yeah? How many?**

**_Brandon: 5. Adam, I can’t just let this happen._ **

****

**Adam: There are too many of them to fight on your own! Don’t do it, Brandon.**

**_Brandon: I’m sorry, Adam. I have to at least try._ **

****

He puts his phone on silent and sneakily comes out into the clearing. He slowly makes his way towards the two men closest to him. He closes his eyes focusing his mind on one emotion. He grabs the two men’s legs. Their bodies almost instantly start to slump as if in slow motion.

“Hey, who are you?!” Elliot asks. Shit, he’s been spotted. Brandon stands up putting one foot in front of him outstretching his hand. He focuses all his energy on his left hand. He can’t help but grin when the smallest lets out a scream and starts to run the other away.

“Parker! Shit!” Elliot shouts going after him. Brandon now realizes that the two he nearly put to sleep are now fully awake because of the loud scream. They turn around, Brandon staggering backward.

“Damn empaths. I told you we should have been farther from the road!”

“I didn’t feel his emotions, I smelled him.” Brandon says. If he could just stall long enough for Adam and FTR to arrive.

“Come on, Malcolm, let’s just go.”

“I don’t know, Jared…I got a feeling about this one.” Malcolm says in response.

“Don’t be stupid, Malcolm. He could have a pack nearby.” Jared says.

“I don’t see them.” Malcolm says. Brandon starts to crawl backward when he hears rustling in the trees. He gulps looking behind him to see Page and FTR emerge from the trees. He closes his eyes turning back to the two men his eyes now a bright orange they flicker red for a moment before going back to their original color.

“Shit, he’s an omega!” Jared says. “Malcolm let’s go! Now! Let’s go, this is not worth it!” Malcolm sighs staring at Brandon but turning around and running towards where his brothers had just gone. Brandon is helped up by Adam.

“Save the lecture for later and just help me untie him.” Brandon says walking over to the wolf.

“Is that Brodie?” Adam asks.

“No, he’s a beta.” Brandon says.

“Then it’s got to be his twin brother Luke.” Cash says.

“Should we drop him off with someone?” Dax asks.

“We could drop him off with Brodie.” Cash says.

“I’ll call him.” Dax says. “Help me get him up. Geez he’s out like a light, what the hell did they give him?”

“They needed to make sure he didn’t wake up.” Brandon says. “This obviously wasn’t their first rodeo. They’ve done this before, I’m going to assume that they have mastered it and this was going to be their first success. I kinda screwed that up.”

“Ya think?” Adam asks lifting Luke up with Cash and Dax. Brandon sighs looking down, now he knew he what he was really in for. Adam hands Cash the car keys.

“Whoa, whoa hey!” Brandon says.

“I only had one drink. You used your powers which means you are going to crash.” Cash says.

“Fine.” Brandon says. He looks at all Adam and Dax, both seemingly not under the influence at all either.

“You want me to drop you off first? We are supposed to drop him off at Brodie’s place.” Cash says.

“We’ll drop Brandon off first.” Adam says.

“Leva is never going to let him go out with us again.” Dax says sighing. He helps put Luke into the back seat. “You guys can sit back here with him just in case he wakes up.”

“Sure, yeah.” Brandon says sliding into the back seat. The drive starts off quiet but the tension is high.

“That was really fucking stupid, Brandon.” Adam finally says. “I know you have had run ins with dark druids before but what would have happened if we wouldn’t have found you? What would have happened if God forbid they stole your powers?”

“I just felt like it was something I needed to do. He needed help; I couldn’t just leave him there.” Brandon says. “I can fight pretty damn well on my own.”

“But you are only an Omega. If you would have gone full wolf…they would have known just how powerful you are and we would have never seen you again. You are our Omega, the Elite’s Omega.” Adam says. Brandon blinks looking down.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Brandon says. Brandon rests his elbow on the door frame. He slumps forward feeling completely drained.

“Whoa, hey, hey, Brandon just hold on. Don’t pass out on me.” Adam says putting his hand on Brandon’s shoulder trying to push him back against the seat.

“’M not gonna pass out.” Brandon says.

“Are you feeling nauseous at all? Dizzy?” Cash asks.

“Dizzy.” Brandon says.

“Alright, well we are almost there. Hang in there.” Dax says.

“’M trying.” Brandon says sounding completely exhausted. Another five minutes and they pull into the apartment complex.

“Shit.” Adam says noticing Peter and Leva outside.

“Adam, come on, Peter and Brandon are more linked than normal because of them both being empaths, you think they weren’t going to be out there?” Cash asks.

“I was hoping not.” Adam says. Peter and Leva both rush over to the car. Peter opens the door, Brandon not expecting it falling sideways. Peter’s instincts kicked in and he catches Brandon before he falls to the ground. Brandon just looks up at Peter giggling.

“What the hell happened?” Leva shouts.

“He used his powers to save Brodie’s twin brother from a group of dark druids.” Adam summarizes.

“Let’s get you inside.” Peter says putting his hand on Brandon’s hip leading him to the apartment doors. “Leva, let them go, we’ll talk to them about it later.” Leva growls lowly turning on her heels. Peter was right, right now they had to focus on their omega.


	3. Powerful

Brandon sighs, he couldn’t believe that they would call a meeting after what he did. He supposes it is to make an example out of him but he still didn’t see anything wrong with what he did. He walks into the building taking a drink of water again. For some reason ever since that night he’s been having headaches and couldn’t seem to shake them. They would go away briefly then return without a moment's notice. 

Brandon walks into the meeting place area sitting next to Marko and Uno. He could feel eyes on him but couldn’t pinpoint where or who it was coming from. 

“Do you know exactly why or what this meeting is about?” Uno asks. 

“Not exactly,” Marko says. Brandon just shrugs in response. Nick, Matt, Jericho, and Cody all come into the room. 

“Hey, what the hell is this all about?” Angelico asks. 

“We just felt it was best if we met with you and reminded you about certain things,” Jericho says. 

“Stop being cryptic and be honest,” MJF says. 

“I had a run-in with some dark druids the other night,” Brandon says. “I helped out Brodie’s twin brother...alone.” 

“Alone?!” Janela asks. Uno grins patting Brandon on the shoulder. 

“I’d do the same thing,” Uno says. 

“See, no, no, that is not what we do in situations like that! Especially when you are an omega!” Matt says annoyed. 

Maxwell nearly has to bite his tongue from saying anything, he didn’t want to throw out wild accusations. But there was something different about him, Brandon, that is. But it was as if his power was malfunctioning, not letting him see whatever is different about Brandon. He isn’t sure if that is to protect Brandon or to protect himself or maybe he just isn’t ready to see it yet. 

He is thrust from his thoughts when he overhears Silver talking with Uno. 

“But I just...wouldn’t it be like good to tell them? Give them a heads up?” 

“How about we give Alex a heads up first? They are his brothers, he deserves to know this information before anyone else, John.” Uno says. 

“You...you wouldn’t actually help, right?” Silver asks. Uno sighs. 

“Of course I would,” Uno says. 

“Uno, I get that you are both an Omega and a Beta but that doesn’t mean it makes it safer to help.” Silver says. He looks behind him. “Angels! Come on, let’s go!” 

“Huh, oh, yeah, sure.” Angels says hopping off the backstage equipment he is sitting on. 

“You okay?” Uno asks. 

“Dunno.” Angels says. 

“You nervous about tonight?” Uno asks. 

“Why doesn’t he want us out there? What if something goes wrong? Cody is going to...he’s not stupid.” Angels says picking at his fingernail. “You know damn well that if an omega is out there he’s going to target that omega. He isn’t shy about doing heelish things.” 

“Are you worried about me?” Silver asks. 

“No! I just…” Angels says. 

“That was a lie.” Silver says laughing. 

“Guys, how is Alex a wolf?” Uno asks. 

“What do you mean?” Silver asks. 

“Well, his brothers, are human. He’s a wolf.” Uno says. 

“They are all adopted.” Silver says “They aren’t biologically related. At least Alex isn’t related to the 5 Brandon encountered. He might be related to Tyler, I don’t know. He’s only really close to like 3 of them anyway.”

“Their family is pretty big, right?” Uno asks. 

“8 kids.” Silver says. “All boys.” 

“But how exactly do we know this is even his brothers?” Angels asks innocently. 

“Al, trust me, it is them. They’ve been doing this for a while. It is always those five too, Nick is never involved.” Silver says. They walk into the clubhouse to find Colt and Alex arguing yet again. 

“Colt, for the last time I am not telling you! That’s not what my power is for. If you know, then you can avoid it and you shouldn’t avoid death especially when it is set.” Alex says. 

“What does set mean?” Colt asks. 

“When you are supposed to die,” Alex says. “If your number suddenly changed _then_ I’d be forced to tell you because that means something has changed and we could intervene.” 

“But only if it changes?” Colt asks. 

“Yes, only if it changes,” Alex says. Alex looks up smiling as the three walks into the room. “Hey guys, what was that all about?” 

“Brandon had a run-in with some dark druids the other night.” Silver says. “There were five of them.” Stu who was quietly sitting at the table perks up instantly feeling a shift from Reynolds. 

“That...that doesn’t...it doesn’t mean it was them,” Alex says. 

“Maybe it would be better if you asked Brandon yourself? That way you know for sure.” Silver says. 

“Who was it?” Alex asks. “Who did...who were they sacrificing?” 

“Brodie’s twin,” Uno says. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Alex says rushing out of the room. Alex shoves his hands in his pockets walking down the hall towards Brandon’s locker room. How could they do this? Again? Was this to get his attention? If that was the case then their next victim had to be someone close to Tyler. He had to give him a heads up. But not until after he had all the facts. It wouldn’t do any good worrying his youngest brother primitively. 

Alex knocks on the door of the room not wanting to intrude. 

“Come on in,” Brandon says. Alex slowly opens the door seeing Brandon setting his camera up for the BTE filming. “Oh, Alex, hey! You got some ideas for BTE or something?” 

“Um...no. It’s about...your encounter with the five dark druids.” Alex says. 

“Uh-huh. What do you want to know?” Brandon asks

“What did they look like?” Alex asks sitting down across from him. 

“The oldest one had medium length brown hair, with a beard,” Brandon says. 

“How do you know he was the oldest?” Alex asks. 

“They said so. They said something about they agreed on having him, I think his name was Elliot.” Brandon says. He can sense the distress coming from the beta across from him. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

“Can’t really hide my emotions from you can I?” Alex asks jokingly. 

“Not really. I’m an empath after all.” Brandon says smiling. 

“Did you catch any of the other names?” Alex asks. 

“Malcolm. Um...Parker. And Jared.” Brandon says. “Didn’t catch the rest of the names.” 

Alex sighs, there was no denying it now, it really was his brothers. “Alex, what’s up? Talk to me.” 

“It’s...they are my brothers. Adopted. Tyler and I are the only ones that are wolves.” Alex says. “Elliot is the oldest, then Jared, then Luke, then Malcolm, then me, then Nick, he’s a doctor he’s not involved in what they do, then Parker and the youngest is Tyler.” 

“I think I might have scared the youngest in the five that would have been Parker right? He was the most vulnerable and least...what do I want to say...interested in what they were doing? It just seemed like he was there because they needed him not because he wanted the powers.” Brandon explains. 

“That’s Parker. He’d do anything for his brothers. He’s easily manipulated, I hate it about him.” Alex says. “But you helped Luke, that’s really brave.” 

“I did what I thought was right, regardless of if I’m an Omega or not,” Brandon says. “To think if I wasn’t there, or if I hadn’t done something, Luke wouldn’t be safe right now and dark druids would have had another success.” 

“So...that means you’ve had...you had an encounter before?” Alex asks. 

“Yeah...guess I’m just a magnet for bad experiences. Hunters and dark druids.” Brandon says. 

“That’s got to be scary,” Alex says. 

“It was. But I survived.” Brandon says. 

“You did,” Alex says. “You are probably one of the strongest wolves here.” 

“You think so?” Brandon asks. Alex nods. “Thanks, I’ll be in later for the BTE bit.” 

“You got it,” Alex says. Brandon sighs leaning back thinking about what Alex had said. Was he really that powerful? With wolves like Luchasaurus, Chris Jericho, Christopher Daniels, hell even Brodie Lee, he isn’t all that powerful. Then again he has two separate abilities, his empath ability, and his fire dragon wolf hybrid ability. So he supposes he is powerful in his own right.


End file.
